Mulan II
Mulan II is a 2005 American direct-to-video Disney animated film directed by Darrell Rooney and Lynne Southerland is a sequel to the 1998 animated film Mulan (originally released in theaters). The entire cast from the first film returned, except for Eddie Murphy (Mushu), Miriam Margolyes (The Matchmaker), Chris Sanders (Little Brother), James Hong (Chi-Fu), and Matthew Wilder (Ling's singing voice). Murphy and Margolyes were replaced by Mark Moseley and April Winchell, respectively, and Gedde Watanabe does his own singing for the sequel. Mulan II features Mulan and her new fiancé, General Li Shang on a special mission: escorting the Emperor's three daughters across the country to meet their soon-to-be fiancés. The film deals with arranged marriages, loyalty, relationships, making choices, trust, and finding true love. Plot The sequel takes place approximately one month after the events of the first film. There is much to celebrate in China. The evil Huns are gone, and the Middle Kingdom is at peace. Fa Mulan is shown to be idolized by many of the local children, especially the young girls, as a result of her heroics, though Chi-Fu (the emperor's misogynistic consul) still thinks she is worthless until the end of the film where he learns to at least marginally respect girls and is fired and probably been arrested or banished for trying to murder Mulan and accusing her of treason. One day, Shang, who has been promoted to General in between the films, proposes to Mulan, who happily accepts. When Mushu learns of the wedding, he is pleased at first. However, the First Ancestor informs Mushu that if Mulan marries, Mushu will no longer be a Fa family guardian. This is because Mulan would become a part of Shang's family, thus his family's ancestors and guardians would take over. Mushu becomes worried, especially when the ancestors show their happiness at the thought of Mushu returning to his gong-ringer duties. (Apparently, Mushu had been aggravating the ancestors with his demands for special treatment). Mushu decides to try to break the couple apart. Meanwhile, Mulan and Shang are summoned by the Emperor. He reveals that the Mongols are threatening China this time. The Emperor plans to form an alliance with the neighboring kingdom of Qui Gong, to help fend off the Mongols. To solidify the alliance, he asks Mulan and Shang to escort three princesses: Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su to Qui Gong, where they will be married to Lord Chin's three sons. If Mulan and Shang do not complete the mission in three days, the alliance will crumble, and the Mongols will be able to destroy China. Mulan and Shang set off, bringing along Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. It is revealed that despite the trio's involvement in the rescue of China, the three have not been able to find wives as the Matchmaker had thrown them out. During the trip, the princesses each fall in love with one of the trio, and the feelings are mutual among Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. One night, the three soldiers take the princesses to a nearby village where they impress the princesses. Mulan decides to disobey orders and try to prevent the arranged marriage. Meanwhile, Mushu works to try to break apart Mulan and Shang. He is successful in tricking Shang into thinking that Mulan is manipulating him. This leads to utter friction between Shang and Mulan. As the trip goes on, they pass through land that is inhabited by bandits. Under pressure from Cri-Kee, Mushu is forced to reveal his plan to break up Mulan and Shang. Realizing the misunderstanding and furious at Mushu for what he tried to do, Mulan goes to clear up the matter with Shang. Before she can do so, the group is attacked by bandits. Mulan and Shang are able to save the princesses, but end up hanging from a broken bridge. The rope can only support one person, so Shang lets go to save Mulan, and falls into the river. Mulan continues on the journey to Qui Gong. However, since the princesses don't wish to go through with the marriage, and Shang is believed dead, Mulan offers herself as a bride to one of the princes. However, Shang is revealed to have survived the fall and goes to Qui Gong to try to stop her from marrying Lord Chin's son. Mulan almost goes through with the marriage but is stopped by the Golden Dragon of Unity, actually Mushu imitating the dragon by speaking from inside the statue. The ruler of Qui Gong is forced to stop the wedding. Mulan and Shang are married and the princesses are released from their vows. Back home, the ancestors prepare a list of chores to do for Mushu, Shang arrives at the shrine and combines his family's temple with Mulan's. This allows Mushu to keep his title as a family guardian. In his joy, he accidentally reveals himself to Shang. However, Mulan has already told Shang of Mushu, so the matter is null. Mulan and Shang live happily ever after. Cast *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *B.D. Wong as Li Shang *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Lucy Liu as Mei *Harvey Fierstein as Yao *Sandra Oh as Ting-Ting *Gedde Watanabe as Ling *Lauren Tom as Su *Jerry Tondo as Chien Po *Pat Morita as The Emperor of China *George Takei as First Ancestor Fa *June Foray as Grandmother Fa *Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li *Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou *Frank Welker as Cri-Kee Additional Voices *Jeff Bennett *Jillian Henry *Michelle Kwan as Shopkeeper *Tress MacNeille *Liliana Mumy *Rob Paulsen as Prince Jeeki *Kevin Michael Richardson *Brian Tochi *April Winchell as The Matchmaker *Keone Young as Lord Chin Uncredited *Mary Gibbs as Sha-Ron *Lea Salonga as Mulan (singing voice) *Judy Kuhn as Ting-Ting (singing voice) Reception The film was panned by film critics. It holds 0% on review aggregator, Rotten Tomatoes. According to Scott Gwin of CinemaBlend, "Mulan II is a direct-to-DVD disgrace that takes everything excellent about its predecessor film, rips it to shreds, and uses it for rat cage lining." Other critics called it trivial or falling short of realistically representing China. Original concept Barry Cook, the director of the first film, was asked to write a treatment for the sequel. He turned in a one-page draft that featured Mulan and Shang about to be married when the emperor sends them on a mission up North. The finale would have featured Mulan and her allies, which included her ghost ancestors, taking on Shan-Yu and his ghost army.Director Barry Cook remembers the Peoples of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida at Animated Views Soundtrack The soundtrack contains songs from the film performed by various artists, as well as portions of the film's score composed by Joel McNeely. It was released on January 25, 2005, by Walt Disney Records. Track listing #"Lesson Number One" – Lea Salonga and Chorus #"Main Title" (Score) #"Like Other Girls" – Judy Kuhn, Beth Blankenship, and Mandy Gonzalez #"A Girl Worth Fighting For (Redux)" – Gedde Watanabe, Jerry Tondo, and Harvey Fierstein #"Here Beside Me" – Hayley Westenra #"(I Wanna Be) Like Other Girls" – Atomic Kitten #"The Journey Begins" (Score) #"In Love and in Trouble" (Score) #"The Attack" (Score) #"Shang Lives!" (Score) #"Here Beside Me (Instrumental)" Gallery m 279967 ae4c01dc.jpg Mulan II DVD Japan.jpg Mulan II France DVD.jpg 5124Q7334WL.jpg Mulan-ii-dvd.jpg 51NmhdNEE1L.jpg Mulan-blu-ray.jpg Mulan DVD and Blu-ray.jpg Mulan2MovieCollectionBluray.jpg Mulan2gofp.jpg MulanII07.jpg MulanII08.jpg MulanII09.jpg MulanII10.jpg MulanII11.jpg MulanII12.jpg MulanII13.jpg MulanII14.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867056-1375-736.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867046-1380-748.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867039-1600-846.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867036-1600-837.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867024-1600-852.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867015-1600-843.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867014-1600-838.jpg Mulan-ll-concept-art-mulan-ii-35867828-1600-857.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867060-1388-748.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867048-1388-736.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867041-1600-846.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867025-1600-852.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867021-1600-832.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867064-1388-728.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867050-1394-746.jpg Mulan-2-concept-art-mulan-35867030-1600-852.jpg Ling-Yao-and-Chien-Po-mulan-ii-31143059-1024-576.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3322.jpg|"I suppose all that training does make it second nature." mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2353.jpg Mulan and Shang married.jpg References ar:مولان ٢ da:Mulan 2 es:Mulan II pl:Mulan II pt-br:Mulan 2 - A Lenda Continua zh:花木兰（2005年） Category:Sequel films Category:Disney Princess Films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:G-rated films Category:Disneytoon Studios films Category:Mulan Category:2005 films